La Graduacion
by GabyPekeGrandchester
Summary: Candy siempre asiste "sola" a las fiestas, pero esta vez salió en brazos de un galán, la suerte de esta rubia esta cambiando, el problema es saber si es para bien ya que... va inconsciente. gracias por la espera, próxima semana siguiente capitulo, por que no, no eh olvidado este fic.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Hay frases como: por algo pasan las cosas, no hay mal que por bien no venga, cuando no busques, encontraras… y la mas escuchada últimamente; cuando menos lo esperes llegará, todas estas relacionadas al amor, a una pareja, al ser indicado para ti, pero… en verdad será el indicado?

Este pequeño fic relata como lo desesperadamente buscado puede llegar cuando se deja de hacerlo, como algo aparentemente desastroso es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar y es que en el amor nada esta escrito, Candy asiste a la graduación de su amiga Lily, solita por que después de mucho meditarlo así lo decidió pero creo que no contaba con salir acompañada, descubramos de quien y de que forma.

Será con un atento y caballeroso muchacho que no esperaba ver ahí, o con un engreído e insolente hombre que siempre se sale con la suya?

Si bien ya me estoy divirtiendo al escribirlo espero que se diviertan al leerlo.

Gracias por leer las locuras de GabyPeke…^o^


	2. Capitulo 1 Las Invitaciones

**Candy Candy es un anime propiedad de sus autoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo solo tengo el gusto y placer de usar tan maravillosos personajes para darle vida a lo que mi imaginación loquita plantea, sin ningun animo de lucro solo de diversión. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Las invitaciones**

Hace un mes en el trabajo de Candy…

- Felicidades Lily! Me da mucho gusto que ya al fin terminaste la carrera, te dije que si podías, además ya tan solo ibas por el papelito, los conocimientos ya los tienes

- Muchas gracias Candy, tus ánimos me ayudaron mucho

- Bah! Ni digas solo te regañaba cuando no terminabas algo y eso no es animar jajajajaja, en fin, y para cuando es la ceremonia?

- Bueno tengo el gusto de entregarte la invitación

_Candy tomo el sobre y lo leyó pomposamente como declamando: _

El Real Colegio San Pablo tiene el honor de presentar a la generación 2008 – 2012  
Las licenciaturas de Ciencias de la Comunicación y Contabilidad le invitan a la ceremonia de graduación que se celebrara el próximo viernes 21 de Septiembre de 2012

El acto religioso tendrá lugar en la capilla del Colegio a las 4 de la tarde

A las 6 de la tarde lo esperamos en el gran salón del ala oeste, donde se realizaran los honores a la bandera, entrega de documentos y brindis.

_Conforme avanzaba en el texto iba disminuyendo el volumen y la emoción en su tono_

Posteriormente se celebrara la cena - baile en el mismo lugar

Esperando contar con el honor de su presencia, La directora: Hermana Grey.

- Había olvidado lo estricta y exigente que es la Hermana Grey, no se si me anime a pisar de nuevo ese Colegio.

- No te preocupes Candy ya ah cambiado mucho, la Hermana Grey es mas accesible, de por si nos dejo llevar un grupo musical así que será un gran baile también.

_En la "mascara".. baile, osea que.. hay que llevar con quien.. en fin solo a mi me puede pasar (pensó Candy al guardar la invitación en su sobre y vio dos boletos)_

- ahh jeje dos boletos (sonrió forzadamente)

- claro para que vayas acompañada al baile, son tu pase de entrada

- jaja hombre! a ver si me decido por alguno de tantos caray

- Ay Candy tu siempre tan graciosa, pues ojala te decidas por el mas guapo para causar sensación y ser la envidia de todos.

_Claro, claro la envidia de todos, como no, no se por que presiento que se ah de repetir la historia…L… bueno tengo un mes para ver que hago para que no suceda lo mismo de siempre._

_Candy, es una hermosa mujer de 25 años, toda una licenciada en contaduría que no se atreve a admitir sus virtudes, se ah conformado con ser una empleada del despacho mas prestigiado de la región, en lugar de seguir el consejo de sus amigos en tener su propia oficina, singular y extrovertida pasa horas en su escritorio, preocupándose mas por que le cuadren las cuentas y resolviendo los problemas de los clientes que por el cuidado de su propia imagen, si de por si la carrera que escogió es un tanto esclavizada, desde que salio del Real Colegio San Pablo no tiene mas amigos que sus compañeros de trabajo así el termino de "vida social" es poco conocido por ella._

_Mientras tanto en la sala de una lujosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad…_

- Richard! No sabes cuanto gusto me da que te gradúes, al fin podremos jubilar al buen George jajaja

- Deja que te escuche Anthony y no nos la acabaremos los dos jajaja

_Decía Anthony, a su gran amigo el hijo del mayordomo George, felicitándolo con un sincero abrazo fraternal._

_Anthony es un joven de 19 años, cuyo padre es marino y viaja constantemente por ello desde pequeño fue criado por su tía abuela, una señora estricta en su educación pero consentidora como toda abuela con el único nieto que la cuida y acompaña, para su corta edad es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, sus modales, su forma de hablar, tiene su propio negocio de invernadero aun a costa de su abuela, quien aprobó la situación siempre que terminara la carrera que su padre le impuso, la de administración de empresas turisticas, asi que intercala sus estudios con la responsabilidad de tener un negocio propio que le deja enormes satisfacciones._

- seria un honor que tu y la sra. Elroy nos acompañara

- ah ah , la sra. Que?

- Bueno que tu tia nos acompañara

- El honor sera para nosotros creeme, ustedes son parte de esta familia

_George es el mayordomo de la familia, por ponerle un termino pero en realidad es quien la protege, administra, hace de chofer, guardaespaldas, consejero, etc., tiene a su hijo Richard quien es de la misma edad que Anthony, el carácter del heredero de la familia es admirable a pesar de ser prácticamente un huérfano, es noble y buen corazón._

- Aquí tienes la invitación y perdona que me retire pero aun tengo cosas que detallar para la tesis.

- Claro pasa y gracias de nuevo por invitarnos.

_ Anthony al abrir el sobre, se dio cuenta que su amigo le dejo tres boletos, enseguida pensó que se equivoco y también incluía el de George._

Continuara...

* * *

Hola Vallerk, muchas gracias por este review jeje estoy emocionada es el primer fic que publico y pues es uno peke para empezar a ver que tal me va, espero no tenerte tanto tiempo esperando, es corto pero si a veces se me traba la lengua para darme a entender, ahora peor los dedos para escribir jeje.


	3. Capitulo 2 Un dia Comun parte I

**Candy Candy es un anime propiedad de sus autoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo solo tengo el gusto y placer de usar tan maravillosos personajes para darle vida a lo que mi imaginación loquita plantea, sin ningun animo de lucro solo de diversión.  
**

* * *

_Sábado 11 de la mañana y las cortinas obscuras de una excéntrica habitación siguen cerradas, mientras la sirvienta de la casa toca la puerta sin obtener respuesta y se retira acostumbrada a realizar sus labores hasta que decida el joven a levantarse._

- Dorothy, ¿te contestaron en la habitación de mi hijo?_(pregunto Eleanor, la Sra. de la casa)_

- No señora, seguro aun no despierta

- Será mejor que me cerciore de que este ahí, conociendo a este malcriado puede que ni siquiera haya llegado a dormir.

- Como usted diga señora.

_La pequeña Dorothy, fingió retirarse y se escondió detrás de la viga que da al pasillo, se divertía mucho al escuchar los regaños de la señora de la casa hacia ese "malcriado" como solía dirigirse la elegante mujer a su vástago._

- Terry! Terry, contesta, ¿que no piensas levantarte?

_Al no obtener respuesta, Eleanor entro en la habitación, no podía distinguir si había alguien en la cama o el insolente le jugaba la broma que desde adolescente aprendió para evadir a su madre cuando deseaba salir de casa por la noche, poniendo almohadas bajo el cobertor fingiendo estar ahí._

_Tomó uno de los cojines y le pego al bulto que estaba en la cama_

- Te estoy hablando Terius, es increíble que para tu edad aun tenga que venir a levantarte _(se disponía a recorrer las cortinas cuando de pronto alguien le pico las costillas haciéndola gritar del susto)_ ahhh!

- Jajajajajajajaja _(la melodiosa risa del desalineado pero guapo hombre al ver a su madre asustada, se escucho hasta el pasillo donde contagió a la mucama)_

- Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me asustes Grandchester (_éste esquivo hábilmente el golpe que le quería propinar su madre y aun con la sonrisa en los labios recorrió las cortinas dejando que el sol penetrara por completo en la habitación, lastimándole sus hermosos ojos azules)_ apúrate por favor, Dorothy tiene que arreglar tu habitación.

- Esta bien mi lady, lo que usted me pida _(decía mientras besaba su mano)_

- Agh! contigo no se puede, ya te lo dije, apúrate.

_Después de un rápido duchazo, salió de su habitación dejando el exquisito aroma lavanda de su shampoo, se disponía a salir de la casa cuando paso por la cocina, sigilosamente entro al ver a Dorothy distraída en la estufa, sin hacer ruido tomo una manzana y cuando la chica volteó el estaba justo frete a ella_

- Buenos días Dorothy (_la pobre emitió un pequeño grito ahogado y el insolente se inclino un poco para morder la manzana casi en el rostro de la apenada chica, después de eso se puso sus gafas y salió, a este hombre le encantaba divertirse y gozaba ver a las chicas rendidas a sus pies) _ya puedes pasar a mi habitación_._

_Mientras tanto en el tercer piso del edificio central de la ciudad…_

- Ya te dije que los sábados los aprovecho para sacar todos mis pendientes _(decía la rubia al teléfono, mientras que del otro lado solo se escuchaban quejas)_

- Siempre dices eso Candy, si es entresemana por que es entresemana y si es sábado también, ya te eh dicho que te des tu espacio, no puedes siempre estar trabajando, además tienes que comer

- Lo se Annie, me traje de comer, no te preocupes, mira te prometo que la próxima semana nos vamos a comer, ok.?

- Esta bien pero no solo será comida, nos iremos al cine por lo menos y no acepto excusas, yo quedare con los muchachos.

- Ok. Ok. Bueno te dejo por que debo atender la puerta, luego nos vemos.

_Como cualquier otro sábado, Candy era la única que iba a trabajar a la oficina, con su acostumbrado soliloquio pasaba el día entero acompañándose a si misma._

- Es absurdo que no pueda durar ni un solo día aseada la oficina, ayer vino Dulce a limpiar y ya esta todo regado, tendré que recoger un poco pues en estos días ya vienen los clientes a entregar documentación.

_La rubia en sábado prefería ir más cómoda a la oficina así que lucía tenis, playera y una coleta, tomo una franela, la escoba y comenzó una rápida limpieza por la oficina, mientras tarareaba su música favorita._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_De vuelta con el "malcriado", éste quería almorzar pero no lo haría solo, así que hizo un par de llamadas y le parecía frustrante no encontrar con quien hasta que recurrió a su última opción._

- Vamos Karen, tengo hambre!

- Y eso a mi que galán, ya te dije que yo ya desayune, y tengo cosas que hacer, no todos somos hijos de mami que estiran la mano. (decía una pelirroja apurada al otro lado del auricular)

- ¿Vas a empezar con eso?

- Esta bien, ya no dije nada, bueno y por que no lo hiciste en casa?

- Por que sabes que los sábados Eleanor almuerza con sus amigas. (dijo el moreno fastidiado, recargando la cabeza en el asiento de su auto)

- Mira! Como se que no me dejaras en paz te digo de una vez que aun tengo varias cosas que hacer, si me ayudas con algunas, puedo hacerte compañía mientras te nutres.

- Y… ¿que clase de cosas tendría que hacer? (dijo en tono seductor)

- No te emociones guapo, solo ir a dejar un paquete al despacho de la contadora en lo que yo paso por unos documentos urgentes, y los podré revisar mientras tu desayunas, te parece?

- Si no tengo opción, me someto a tus ordenes…

- Ash me chocas cuando te pones meloso, sabes que conmigo no funciona

- Funciona algunas veces…

- Basta! o comes con Cleopatra (dijo la hermosa mujer antes de tomar las llaves de su auto y luchar por que no cayeran sus papeles de la otra mano con le celular sostenido al hombro)

- Sabes que no me gusta la alfalfa y Cleo esta entrenando a esta hora.

- Me hartas!, en fin, te veo en 15 minutos en la Avenida Hemsworth.

_Colgó y cerro la puerta con la punta de sus tacones, corrió a su auto y colocó los papeles en la parte de atrás, sin duda alguna Karen Claise es una mujer muy guapa, con muy buen gusto y una excelente figura que le permite hacer gala del mismo, justo como le gustaban al ojiazul, mas sin en cambio por azahares del destino y circunstancias especiales, son los mejores amigos… con derechos que se pueda conocer._

Después de una exclamación de éxito, el chico colgó, aventó el celular al otro asiento y encendió el auto, bueno el que le apeteció sacar de la cochera ese día, dirigiéndose así, al lugar citado.

Mientras que en el centro de la ciudad, también un joven muchacho tomaba un folder del pequeño escritorio repleto de macetitas y se disponía a salir de su negocio.

- Alberth te encargo un momento no tardo (dijo en voz alta al salir del establecimiento)

- Claro Anthony, estaré al pendiente. (contesto un hombre que a pesar de su aspecto humilde era bien parecido, se notaba fuerte aun envuelto en el overol sucio y guantes toscos)

Afuera lo aguardaba una lujosa limosina negra

- Listo joven, vámonos

- ¿Bromeas George? No pienso ir a ver a mi contadora en eso, me ofendes

- Pero joven su abuela tiene instrucciones de que …

- Mi abuela no esta aquí así que no te preocupes, anda ven acompáñame esta a solo unos pasos de aquí el edificio al que tengo que ir.

- Esta bien como diga

De camino el siempre fiel amigo George entablaba conversación con el joven heredero de la familia.

- ¿Y la Licenciada Candy trabaja en sábados?,

- Claro, ella es… especial

- Que yo sepa todas las oficinas laboran solo semana inglesa

- Jaja te digo que ella es un caso especial, ya la conocerás,

- Oh, si tengo curiosidad, desde que me comentaste como te ayudo, eh tenido ganas de saber de ella.

- Si aun recuerdo cuando me saco del apuro que me advertiste,

- Es que con este proyecto, usted se ah vuelto muy rebelde

- Es que no me dejan ser George, no tienen derecho a manipular mi vida

- Lo entiendo pero ya vio uno de los riesgos que corrió por no hacerme caso

- Si pero si no aprendo de mis errores no podré salir adelante, además ella fue tan amable y desinteresada en darme su apoyo.

_El joven trajo a su mente el día que conoció a una pecosa de lentes muy valiente._

_Flash back ..._

_Continuara_

* * *

Mil gracias por sus reviews, tomarse unos minutos para comentar no saben el efecto que tiene jeje espero seguirlos manteniendo pendientes de este minific. GRACIAS!.


	4. Capitulo 2 Un dia Comun parte II

**Candy Candy es un anime propiedad de sus autoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo solo tengo el gusto y placer de usar tan maravillosos personajes para darle vida a lo que mi imaginación loquita plantea, sin ningun animo de lucro solo de diversión.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Un día Común Parte II**

_Flash back _

Hacia solo unos meses…

- Pues bien George, este proyecto ya es un hecho _(decía el muchacho orgulloso, mirando un pequeño local lleno de ventanales y un letrero pintado a mano con la leyenda: "Invernadero Dulce Pauna")_

- Aun no puedo creer que este haciendo esto

- Pues créelo mi amigo, créelo, sabes… contrario a lo que diga mi padre, no lo hago por demostrarle nada a nadie, ni por llevarle la contraria aunque así lo quiera ver, es lo que yo se hacer, es lo que me apasiona, además es un modo de tener cerca de mi madre, tu sabes cuanto adoraba las rosas y yo… _(decía melancólico)_

- Lo se, se que ella estaría muy orgullosa de usted

- Me habría encantado tenerla aquí conmigo _(dijo con los ojos brillantes)_ pero bueno es día de celebración no hay por que ponernos tristes, la tía me hará el favor de venir un rato y quiero que esto luzca magnifico

- Joven no olvide que debe hacer todos los trámites necesarios antes de empezar a trabajar

- Claro George ya comencé con varios de ellos, no te preocupes, ya me lo ah dicho muchas veces la tía abuela… _"que si por algún motivo llegaba a estar el apellido de la familia envuelto en problemas por mi capricho, no me lo perdonaría" (dijo imitando chuscamente la voz de la señora)_

- Jajá jajá

_Ambos rieron y continuaron arreglando el local, hasta que George se retiro para ir al fin por la tía abuela, quien a muchos ruegos acepto visitar el local donde su nieto consentido realizaría su gran sueño, a pesar de la rigidez de la señora su amor por ese chico era mas grande que cualquier cosa, así que llego y lo escucho atentamente mientras le mostraba emocionado el lugar, su forma de trabajo y el proyecto en general, sin aceptar del todo el que un heredero Andley trabaje en algo así, dio un abrazo al ojiverde y se retiro, ya desde el auto se despidió y la escena que sus ojos y corazón le dictaban era la de un pequeño niño con tierra en la cara colocando el letrero de: "Próxima inauguración"_

_Annie Brither, una de las pocas amigas escolares de Candy logro convencerla de que la acompañara a comer._

- por algo pasan las cosas Candy, que bueno que te cancelo ese cliente tuyo, así podemos ir a comer _(dijo la morena mientras buscaban el restaurante del que su despistada amiga olvido la ubicación exacta)_

- pues… si pero después tendré mas trabajo por que hay que sacarle cita de nuevo, cambiar mis formatos, revisar documentos,… eso sin contar que tendré que vestirme formal otra vez y que flojera, la verdad _(contestaba con su folder en mano y arrastrando los tacones)_

- ya, ya tranquila no me hables de trabajo al menos hasta que lleguemos a la oficina de nuevo quieres? Además así deberías lucir siempre no se por que te cuesta tanto arreglarte si recibes tanto piropo cuando lo haces.

- Pero ya tengo hambre!

- Deja de arrastrar los pies, ahorita llegamos es solo que no recuerdo si es en esta calle o en la otra.

- Agh mejor preguntamos

_La rubia desesperada se hizo una coleta rápido, saco sus zapatos de piso del bolso y se ajusto los lentes, mientras su amiga dio vuelta a la calle, ella alcanzo a escuchar a un joven nervioso ante dos trajeados, como siempre no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se acerco a la escena._

- Pero señor ya le explique que estoy en tramites _(decía el muchacho firmemente)_

- ¿Puede mostrar los documentos?

- No por que los tengo en mi oficina

- Pero todo documento debe permanecer en el domicilio fiscal

_Con esas palabras pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de supervisores de impuestos y la pecosa no dudo en intervenir al notar al chico en serios problemas._

- buenas tardes, disculpe la demora pero tenia mucho trabajo (dijo Candy sonrientemente ante un joven dudoso y supervisores engreídos)

- buenas tardes señorita… _(contesto amablemente a pesar de estar en medio de tal situación)_

- si esta usted listo podemos ir a terminar sus tramites _(pronuncio sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y guiñándole un ojo, esperanzada en que le siguiera la corriente)_

- Discúlpenos señorita, estamos en medio de una inspección y usted es? _(intervinieron los trajeados)_

- Oh, es cierto que grosera, soy la Lic. Candy White y soy la contadora del joven,

- Ah si? Entonces podrá usted mostrarnos copia de los documentos

- Claro, aquí esta su cita para la oficina de impuestos

- Somos del "PAR" y detectamos a un cliente, sabe usted que no puede operar sin expedir comprobantes.

- Caballeros este local aun no abre, aquí dice: próxima inauguración, la persona que vino es de mi personal y lo hizo para confirmar la cita, además el "Programa de Actualización y Registro" creí que comenzaba mañana, pero no hay ningún problema, que les parece, si en lo que ustedes supervisan la siguiente calle, nosotros terminamos los tramites y ustedes llevaran un record de la zona supervisada mas cumplida de la ciudad eh?

_Dijo sonriente intentando lograr la aceptación de estos hombres_

_El rubio estaba asombrado de la confianza con la que la chica de los rizos atendía la situación y después de unos minutos logaron aceptar, enseguida el muchacho muy agradecido le ofreció entrar al local._

- Muchas gracias señorita, la verdad no sabia que hacer, digo, se que tengo algunos tramites listos pero no tenia idea de lo que me hablaban

- No tiene nada que agradecer

_Mientras que Annie había avanzado una calle hablando sola creyendo que Candy la seguía detrás, la rubia estaba platicando con el joven que con una mirada atenta escuchaba las indicciones que le daba, haciendo que la pecosa comenzara a intimidarse, si bien es cierto que tiene dominio de su profesión es poca su convivencia con chicos tan guapos como el joven que ahora había salvado de una posible sanción._

_Así que sin mas aprovecharon la cita que el otro cliente cancelo y acudieron de inmediato a las oficinas de impuestos para poner en orden la situación fiscal de ese pintoresco negocio._

_No sin que Annie pegara el grito en el cielo por que una vez mas su amiga le cancelo por trabajo._

_Como recompensa al haberle ayudado, Anthony le obsequio el primer botón de rosa blanca que tenía de las favoritas de su madre, ya que la rubia se negó a aceptar pago alguno e incluso compenso a su amiga enfadada prometiéndole invitarlas a comer cuando gustasen._

_Después de mirar como se retiraban las chicas, una regañando a la otra, llego George "al rescate" pero ya todo estaba hecho, una mujer con una coleta improvisada de la que salían un par de rizos rebeldes, un folder estampado y una sonrisa encantadora le había sacado de problemas, sin duda alguna le dejo un impresión peculiar al joven heredero Andley._

_Fin del Flash Back _

_En la Avenida Hemsworth, recargado de un deportivo color negro, aguardaba recargado un moreno con los brazos cruzados, casi enseguida se orillo otro no tan lujoso del cual bajo una hermosa pelirroja luciendo unos tacones tan altos como el Ego del joven que la esperaba._

- ni siquiera a Eleanor espero tanto tiempo

- lo se cariño y eso me encanta, verte esperándome hambriento es algo que me inquieta.

- Y luego dices que soy yo el que empieza

- Jajajaja me gusta divertime contigo

- Me consta y es mutuo

- Grosero!

- Te lo dije, tu empezaste

- En fin, aquí tienes el paquete, debes entregarlo en el tercer piso del edificio central busca el departamento 6 y entrégaselo a la contadora…

- Aww me siento como traficante con tu actitud, un paquete, 3er piso, departamento 6, en sábado… _(decía el moreno tomando no solo el paquete sino el brazo entero de la chica, acercándola para hablarle quedo)_ y después debo correr? O solo desaparezco sigilosamente?

- Hay Grandchester, me asombra tu buen humor a pesar de no haber comido

- Tengo mis razones,

- Bueno ya me contaras, si tu no tienes prisa por desayunar yo si por atender mis pendientes, así que entrega esto y nos vemos en el restaurante del crucero Lautner en… media hora ok.?

- Lo que tu digas.

_El moreno espero ver a la chica contonearse hasta su auto, le dijo adiós poniéndose las gafas y entro en el suyo para cumplir el favor. _

_El hombre mientras subía las escaleras comenzó a dudar de a quien entregarle el paquete, además de que no le pregunto a Karen de cual de sus jefes era, ya que la hábil administradora presta sus servicios a varios empresarios, renegó de que fuera el "mejor edificio" de la ciudad, si ni siquiera contaba con elevador, para su fortuna en la entrada del departamento estaba grabado el nombre de la titular del despacho así que solo hubo que preguntar por esa persona._

_Toco dos veces y nadie le contesto, con la puerta entreabierta y sin ánimos de perder mas tiempo, entró, topándose con una "señora" limpiando el lugar_

- Oiga señora llevo una hora tocando, nadie atiende aquí?

_A lo que la pobre mujer pego tremendo brinco por el susto pegándose con la escoba que traía en la mano._

- _(¿señora? Pero que demonios se cree este para decirme señora)_ bueno es que si toca la puerta nadie le escuchará, ya que para eso esta el timbre "señor"

- _(¿señor?, que acaso sus lentes no tienen suficiente graduación?)_ no hay ningún timbre

- Si se quita las gafas lo verá

- Si pusieras un letrero se notaría

_Conforme se contestaban uno al otro se acercaban sus rostros como niños malcriados discutiendo por quien tiene la razón y el moreno se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una señora, solo de una chica y además de como las pecas de esta se encendían de coraje así que antes de echarse a reír prefirió preguntar por la contadora_

- la… licenciada Leegan? _(dijo mirándola hacia abajo pues con los tenis ella lucia considerablemente chaparrita al lado del moreno)_

- No se encuentra, que es lo que necesita _(contesto firmemente)_

- Y su secretaria?

- No viene los sábados

- ¿Osea que no hay nadie?

- _(tarado y yo que soy?)_ dígame que es lo que necesita

- Mira solo por que llevo prisa te confiare una tarea, traigo el paquete mensual de.. _(leyó en el sobre)_ "El informativo de Lakewood"

- Esta bien, _(furiosa con las personas que le dicen señora, no tenia ánimos de seguir cruzando palabra con el engreído)_ déjemelo por favor.

_Normalmente los clientes dejan el paquete mensual y los honorarios para que al momento de entregar el informe tan solo se les indique el monto a pagar de impuestos y suponiendo que este tipo ya lo sabía, Candy además de recibir el paquete estiro la mano esperando el efectivo, a lo que el chico exclamó: _

- Oh claro, necesitas que te pague el favor…, vaya ahora así trabajan aquí. _(la rubia intento contestar pero el rápido joven saco varios billetes de su cartera y se los entrego)_, no te cae nada mal una comisión verdad?

_Candy estaba atónita y furiosa no podía contestar, la dejo con el paquete en una mano y la otra estirada sosteniendo el dinero mientras que el chico se retiraba del departamento. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y volteo _

- oye tu jefa sabe que haces esto?

- aghhhh!

_Renegando y discutiendo consigo misma entro a la oficina de su jefa a dejar el paquete, estaba que echaba chispas por la ofensa que le hizo ese desconocido pero arreglaría cuentas con su superior, pensó creyendo también que el era el hijo del dueño de ese periódico o algo así._

_Regreso a recoger la escoba y terminar de guardar los utensilios de limpieza para ponerse a trabajar en sus pendientes cuando de nuevo escucho la puerta, de inmediato volteo y grito:_

- Ahora que quieres?

_Pero ante sus ojos estaba Anthony acompañado de un señor de traje muy formal, se mordió la lengua además de ruborizarse_

- OH, lo siento es que hace un momento vinieron a molestar y creí que regresaron, por favor disculpa

- No, descuida te entiendo, vimos a alguien bajar las escaleras riéndose, seguramente es quien te molesto, ¿estas bien?

- Si, descuida, muchas gracias.

- Te presento a mi amigo George

- mucho gusto licenciada,

- el gusto es para mi (dijo limpiándose las manos en la sudadera antes de saludarle y ofrecerle una sincera sonrisa)

_Enseguida Candy recordó que traía la escoba y al soltarla para poder saludarlo, el ruido la delato y ruborizo aun mas, los hizo llegar hasta su oficina y les ofreció asiento)_

- No te quitare mucho tiempo, solo vengo a entregarte mi paquete mensual y a consultarte que debo hacer para darle seguridad social a mi trabajador

C_andy no podía sostenerle la mirada a pesar de ser mas joven que ella era una persona que sin querer intimidaba con su seguridad al hablar, además de ser muy amable y buenmoso._

- Es muy sencillo, te haré una lista de los documentos que necesito de ti y de tu empleado y tan pronto este listo te aviso. Admiro que tu negocio este creciendo en tan poco tiempo, te felicito.

- Bueno voy poco a poco, mi meta es muy grande así que aun me falta mucho

- No importa estoy segura de que llegaras

D_espués de que le diera toda una explicación del trámite que debía hacer y de entregarle honorarios se retiraron. _

_George se quedo con la misma impresión que Anthony, sin duda alguna es un caso especial para ellos, acostumbrados a tratar con personas igual de preparadas pero con una seriedad considerablemente aburrida y sobre todo con una etiqueta rigurosa en su aspecto, aun y con el aspecto de la rubia, en ningún momento demerito su capacidad y le agrado por completo al padre de su mejor amigo, convenciéndolo de que estaba en buenas manos. _

_Mientras que en la oficina…_

_Candy coloco los utensilios de limpieza en su lugar y enseguida se dejo caer en su silla para trabajar, ya frustrada aun cuando empezaba el día_

- aaaaaahhh por que tiene que venir cuando estoy mas desarreglada?, que suerte la mía caray, ya parece que escucho a Annie: ya vez te lo dije por eso debes siempre de arreglarte, mira nada mas, todo tu pelo esponjoso, ni siquiera te maquillas, ahhh es tan lindo ese chico, que estoy pensando, (_Ultimó pegando su cabeza en el escritorio y seguía con el soliloquio) soy un desastre_

- ah pero ese malcriado me la tiene que pagar, deja que averigüe quien es y me pedirá disculpas por confundirme el muy…

_Continuara…_

* * *

De nueva cuenta muchas gracias por leer, Anamá gracias por tu apoyo, me estoy picando con esto y espero no convertirlo por error en fanfic en lugar de minificha jajajaja prometo que solo durar caps mas, lo mejor se acerca (eso digo yop).


	5. Capitulo 3 Motivos

**Candy Candy es un anime propiedad de sus autoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo solo tengo el gusto y placer de usar tan maravillosos personajes para darle vida a lo que mi imaginación loquita plantea, sin ningun animo de lucro solo de diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Motivos**

_Para cuando Anthony y George iban saliendo del edificio, un deportivo negro rechino las llantas al cruzar el estacionamiento._

- Es el mismo tipo que vimos en las escaleras, note a Candy muy molesta, ¿que le habrá dicho?

- Mas que lo que le haya dicho, seguramente fue la forma en que lo hizo, lo que le molesto a la licenciada

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ese es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester y eh sabido que sus modales no son los propios de un caballero

- ¡¿Hijo del magnate de Escocia?!

- Así es joven, aunque la verdad no me imagino que pueda estar haciendo en el despacho, el Duque tiene un bufete para sus negocios

- Pues si vino tan solo a molestar a Candy, tendrá que arreglar cuentas conmigo.

_Dijo el Rubio firmemente mientras él y su amigo miraban como se perdía velozmente el auto entre el trafico._

* * *

_Karen Claise estaba aun en la oficina de uno de sus jefes cuando sonó su celular, se disculpo un momento y leyó el mensaje_

- Paquete entregado- operación "hambriento" en marcha- Restaurante California- 15mts.

- _Idiota. _

_La pelirroja termino sus asuntos en esa oficina y partió al restaurante, ya la esperaba el moreno con un café_

- Tardaste mucho,

- Pero ya estoy aquí, así que no reclames, en lugar de que me recibas como un caballero, siempre con tus reclamos.

_Karen disfrutaba de su café mientras revisaba los papeles que debía entregar mas tarde, pero notaba a su amigo muy risueño._

- ¿Ya me vas a decir por que estas tan de buenas?

- No!. _(soltó tajante mientras seguía comiendo)_

- De que te pones difícil me fastidias, bueno ¿entregaste correctamente mi paquete o no?

- Claro no te preocupes, hasta propina le deje para que no fallara, seguro le llega a la contadora.

- ¿Como que propina?

- Si, solo estaba la chica de la limpieza

- ¡¿le dejaste el paquete de la empresa al personal de limpieza?!, ay Grandchester eres todo un caso, ni siquiera puedes hacer un encargo tan simple _(decía la pelirroja tocándose la frente, pero ni así se le iban la sonrisa a su amigo)_

* * *

_Anthony regreso al invernadero, se alisto para seguir checando el proceso de cultivo de las flores pues debían estar listas para su próximo pedido cuando Richard llego a saludarlo y este aprovecho para regresarle el boleto que según él, por error le puso de mas en la invitación._

- aquí lo debí haber dejado… _(buscaba el rubio por su escritorio)_, listo!, ten _(extendió su mano con el boleto)_

- Pero de que hablas, es correcto, yo te deje tres boletos, tu tía así me lo indico…

- Pero por que habría ella de…

- Elisa Leegan! _(dijeron al unísono)_

- OH no, eso no, la quiero mucho pero no permitiré que quiera dirigir mi vida, creí que le había quedado claro cuando decidí poner este negocio, es increíble que siga con eso

- Debes entenderla, seguro tiene motivos poderosos para hacerlo

- Que clase de motivos? Económicos? Es millonaria, por que abría de querer emparentar con una familia como los Leegan?, no la entiendo, simplemente no puedo y dice que lo mío es un capricho? además de lo insistente que puede ser esa chica, no la soporto y no, es un definitivo no, NO iré con ella

- Pues dudo que tu tía permita que invites a alguien mas, sobre todo por que ira contigo

- Pues entonces iré solo, no le diré nada pero me niego a ir con alguien que no quiero.

- Anthony te meterás en líos de nuevo

- No me importa no pienso ir acompañado

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Candy…

- quiero ir acompañada!, no quiero ir sola otra vez, si vuelvo a escuchar un solo comentario de mi aspecto o de que estoy sola me moriré (_decía colocando su cabeza en el escritorio)_

_Candy pensaba tristemente en sus experiencias anteriores, cuando en las fiestas se la pasaba muy bien una vez superada la prueba de entrar al lugar con amigas y hasta que llegaba la hora del baile, por que de ahí en adelante solo podía esperar en su mesa a que sus amigas decidieran irse para retirarse del lugar pues ellas la llevaban a su casa, pero esta vez estaba decidida a que no pasaría lo mismo._

_Se fue al fin a casa a pensar en sus opciones._

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el departamento de Karen_

- ¿Tú?, ¿un negocio?, ¿TRABAJAR?, jajajajajajaja no me hagas reír por favor que me salen arrugas

- ¿Dudas de mi capacidad?

- Jajaja pero si no puedes ni hacer un pequeño encargo, admítelo, solo te imagino en un negocio de "citas" jajajaja _(la pelirroja se agarraba el estomago de la risa)_

- Pues tendría muy buena clientela.

_Pasaron el resto del día juntos, sin duda alguna el moreno estaba de muy buen humor e incluso Karen lo sorprendió riéndose solo y esto era por que recordaba las pecas de la chica del despacho, aunque no lo acepto ante su amiga_

* * *

_La tía abuela decidió tomar el té en los jardines, mientras miraba con melancolía los bastos rosales que hace algunos años, cuidara su sobrina Pauna._

_De pronto vio entre los arbustos una sombra conocida, así que pidió a la servidumbre le dejaran sola, después de esto se hizo presente la persona._

- Por favor no hagas eso, ya te eh dicho que un día me vas a matar del susto

- OH vamos tu sabes que solo así puedo venir a verte _(el hombre con facha sencilla, se sentó a su lado, tomo la servilleta y se sirvió el mismo un poco de té)_

- Por que tu así lo quieres, bien sabes que tienes un lugar en esta familia

- Un lugar que no me gusta _(le brindo una calida sonrisa)_

- No se que le diré al resto de la familia si un día se enteran _(dijo mirando al cielo)_

- Solo diles que me volví loco, que hay un vagabundo en la familia

- Entre tu y Anthony me van a volver loca

- Pero somos tus consentidos o no?

- Yo a todos los quiero por igual _(dijo la anciana con su seriedad acostumbrada pero dejando entrever la certeza del comentario del caballero)_

- Nunca entenderé tus motivos para llevar esta vida

- Quizás no los entiendas pero con que los sepas estoy satisfecho, además con "mi forma de ser" tu estas mas tranquila

- Me alivia un poco que los dos rebeldes de la familia se cuiden la espalda

- Solo puedo decirte que no tienes de que preocuparte, al contrario debes estar orgullosa, Anthony es todo un empresario, este proyecto lo llevara lejos y lo importante es que lo esta logrando el solo, sin ayuda de la fortuna de la familia ni de sus influencias

- Aun así estoy en contra, el debería dirigir junto contigo las empresas de la familia y preocuparse tan solo por formar la suya

- ¿Acaso tienes queja de cómo la dirijo yo? _(dijo con fingido tono de reclamo),_

- Por supuesto que no, pero el hecho de que yo aceptara tu anonimato fue por propio bien de la familia y no por aceptar tus caprichos

- No empecemos a discutir eso, todo esta decidido y cuando sea necesario daré la cara, mientras tanto todo seguirá igual, además no vine a discutir esto contigo, sino a pedirte que desistas de tus planes amorosos para con Anthony

- ¿De que hablas?

- No finjas, se que tienes la absurda idea de comprometerlo con Eliza Leegan

- Ella es una excelente candidata para mi nieto

- Ella es una muchachita odiosa, grosera y caprichosa y aunque no lo fuera, por favor, Anthony solo tiene 19 años, déjalo vivir la vida, conocer el amor por su propia cuenta

- Si lo dejo se convertirá en alguien como tu! _(eso si molesto al hombre frente a ella, éste se puso de pie y al verlo alterado intento suavizar su comentario)_ ya eres todo un hombre y aun no tienes una familia y un heredero, ¿acaso crees que seré eterna?

- No te preocupes, cualquier día de estos te doy la buena noticia, además eres como un roble y tienes una salud de hierro, no veo por que no vivas muchísimos años mas, pero bueno, debo irme, me esperan en el hospital, me llevare tus galletas para los niños de pediatría, están deliciosas.

_La tía abuela ya tenia desarrollado el sentido de paciencia con este hombre, quien tomo su servilleta y la lleno de galletas, para luego desaparecer entre los arbustos._

_Pero… ¿Quién era aquel hombre que le hablaba con tanta confianza e imperatividad incluso a la distinguida Sra. Elroy Andley? Y que además trabajaba con Anthony al parecer con una identidad falsa?  
_

* * *

Ya en casa, Candy estaba al teléfono con Annie

- Claro, eso lo dices por que a ti te sobran pretendientes pero yo?, si vieras que al regresar a casa tan solo me dicen piropos los albañiles de la esquina, es tan deprimente

- no exageres, esa gente le dice de cosas a cualquiera

- ah ya me dijiste "cualquiera"

- no es eso es que no ves las cosas positivamente

- ahora soy negativa

- Candy White! Cálmate

- Esta bien, ya no dije nada

- A ver repasemos la lista, Neil?

- Ni de broma

- Armando?

- El amigo de Neil? Par que si no es uno, el otro me coman viva y su hermana tenga mas motivos para burlarse de mi?

- Jhonny?

- El grandulon que me pregunto que perfume usaba mientras ponía ojos en blanco? Annie eres cruel conmigo,

- Ok. Ok. A ver.. Gerardo?

- La ultima vez casi le rogué para que me acompañara (_daba vueltas por su habitación analizando la lista de posibles compañeros de baile)_

- Mmm.. Sthear? _(decia la morena mientras alisaba su cabello frente al espejo)_

- Se la pasa platicando de sus inventos, es muy lindo pero al igual que yo no sabe bailar y seria lo mismo _(tomo una galleta)_

- Oye… y no has pensado en animarte a invitar a ese cliente tuyo?

- A quien?

- No te hagas al rubio tan amable y caballeroso, el que te regalo las rosas

- ¿Estas loca?, es menor que yo

- Y eso ¿que?

- Pues que no estaría bien

- No seas tonta, el se ve casi de tu edad, es mas alto y fornido además

- Bueno eso si, tiene unos ojos que te hipnotizan cuando habla, me encantaría verlo de traje y sabe bailar muy bien

- Como lo sabes?

- Es que un día que fui a buscarlo para unas firmas estaba con su abuela, escuchaban música y el estaba tan contento de que ella lo visitara que hasta la saco a bailar

- Candy… _(se escucho una pausa)_ Candy _(la otra suspiraba)_ CANDY!

- Eh, eh ya! aquí que cosa?

- Eso no cuenta, que baile con su abuela no quiere decir que sepa bailar, tu solo lo miras con ojos de amor

- Annie tu sabes que me encanta ese chico, es tan buenmoso, tan caballeroso, digo eso ya no lo ves ahora

- Ni antes, acaso crees que soy tan vieja? Bueno lo vas a invitar o lo invito yo

- Ni se te ocurra, prometiste guardarme el secreto y el hecho de que a mi me encante no quiere decir que el sienta lo mismo que yo, solo me mira como su contadora así que dejémoslo así

- Hay amiga eres todo un caso y la verdad se me terminan las opciones por que ni creas que te prestare a Archie

- No te preocupes el me pretende pero ya le dije que soy tu amiga

- Candy! _(dijo la morena apartando la bocina para mirarla muy enfadada)_

- Jajajajajaja tranquila sabes que es broma, compréndeme estoy loquita, se me termina el tiempo y no se que hacer

- Hay amiga y en verdad me gustaría ayudarte,

- Lo se, y no te preocupes ya veré que hago, por lo pronto vamos a dormir que mañana entramos temprano a la oficina.

- Que descanses, sueña con tu príncipe azul

- No gracias hoy toca soñar con Archie

- Agghhh..

_La rubia no tenia sueño, estaba desesperada por no permitir que se burlaran de nuevo de ella y se le ocurrió una tontería, tomo su computadora y entro a un buscador de Internet._

- acompañantes…

Continuará…

Perdón por tardar tanto, unos días por el trabajo y otros por que se me fue el "hilo" y la inspiración, les agradezco mucho sus reviews, son muy alentadores y créanme que odio que pasen meses sin actualizar algunos fics, así que pretendo no hacer lo mismo. Las leo la próxima semana y nuevamente mil gracias.


	6. Capitulo 4 Prepartivos Parte I

**Candy Candy es un anime propiedad de sus autoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo solo tengo el gusto y placer de usar tan maravillosos personajes para darle vida a lo que mi imaginación loquita plantea, sin ningun animo de lucro solo de diversión.**

**Capitulo 4 Preparativos Parte I**

_Pasaban de las 10 de la noche y Terry apenas iba llegando a la mansión, ya no había luces en las habitaciones, Eleanor acostumbraba dormir temprano, metió el auto a la cochera mas no bajo enseguida de este, recargo su cabeza del asiento y recordó los motivos que lo mantuvieron sonriente durante el día._

_Terry desde hace 5 años venia trabajando en un proyecto de exportaciones, obviamente sin mencionar nada a sus familiares y conocidos, no deseaba cambiar su vida "fácil" hasta lograr el éxito en sus planes, aunque esto le creara una imagen de hijo mantenido, sin oficio ni beneficio. _

_Pero no en vano soporto las clases particulares que su padre le impuso, no solo para la administración empresarial sino también para dominar al menos 5 idiomas, aun así se rebelaría y le haría pasar cuanto disgusto se pueda con tal de que no logre dominarlo._

_Dicen que para engañar a tus enemigos debes engañar primero a tus amigos, por tanto ni a Karen quiso revelarle sus planes, mas le cayo demasiado en gracia que lo creyera solo capaz de trabajar en un negocio de "citas", no pudo ser mas atinado su comentario cuando precisamente el día anterior un amigo de la infancia, le propusiera unirse a su "catalogo"_

_Charlie administraba "acompañantes" para damas, y aun cuando Terry llegara a pensar en aceptar tan solo por diversión o incluso por desquiciar a su padre, debía cuidar una imagen por ser ahora un empresario._

_Entro a la casa por la puerta de servicio para llevarse un vaso de leche a su habitación, como era su costumbre Dorothy esperaba a que llegará sin importar la hora, la mucama sabia perfectamente su lugar en esa casa y su afecto por el moreno no tenia que ver con atracción o una aventura con el hijo de los dueños, era mas como un sentido de preocupación al ver a un solitario pero apuesto malcriado que solo necesita afecto._

_Dorothy se quedo dormida recargada de la barra de la cocina, Terry se quito los zapatos al entrar, tomo del refrigerador su leche y camino hacia la chica que dormitaba, le dijo al oído… "ya llegue, ve a descansar, gracias" la chica sonrió sin abrir los ojos, creía que soñaba pero al salir de la cocina Terry hizo ruido a propósito con la puerta para que despertara y se diera cuenta que ya estaba en casa. _

_Ya en su habitación dio un trago a su vaso de leche y se puso la pijama, una de seda azul marino, pero no termino de abotonarse la camisola cuando la curiosidad lo mataba, tomo su laptop y en flor de loto sobre su cama saco la tarjeta que le dio Charlie junto con una cuenta de acceso para poder examinarla a gusto y lograra interesarle aceptar, esta iba desde la presentación del negocio, formas de contratación, política de privacidad, "catalogo" en fin, se notaba que a pesar de que su amigo no siguiera "buenos pasos", tenia todo bien controlado, era una "empresa seria" aseguraba discreción a sus clientes, etc. _

_La clave de acceso le permitía incluso entrar al Chat de la pagina donde las posibles clientas podian interactuar con los chicos disponibles._

_Se conecto con el nick: "Duque"_

_Pero volvamos a una habitación donde solo alumbra una lámpara con tenue luz azul, donde Candy estaba curioseando en Internet._

_Casi se terminaba la caja de galletas de chocolate y seguía buscando en Internet una "solución" a sus problemas, después de que casi le da el infarto al escribir "acompañantes" en un buscador, ya que lo único que obtuvo fueron imágenes obscenas, después de caerse de la silla, elimino el historial y vacuno su computadora de escritorio para seguir buscando, ahora con mas cuidado y llego hasta una "agencia" de caballeros que se podían rentar como acompañantes para eventos sociales, que era justo lo que necesitaba, tan solo alguien que se hiciera pasar por su pareja y así terminar con tanto comentario hiriente, pero después de examinar un poco en la pagina, entro al catalogo y pudo ver que la mayoría de los chicos eran casi modelos, y no encajarían para el plan que tenia ideado, mirando detenidamente observo un chat y entro a curiosear _

_Nick: Indecisa_

_…_

_Duque: Que tal señoritas_

_Ruby: Hi, veo que la realeza se hace presente en este catalogo_

_Duque: para lo que gustes mandar preciosa_

_Anamá: Hola guapo, no vi tu nombre en el catalogo, puedo verte?_

_Indecisa: Buenas Noches a todos_

_Duque: (__… pero quién dice "buenas noches a todos" en un chat casi, casi hotline? jajajaja) __buenas, señora, en que le podemos ayudar? Algún acompañante para su hija? __(imaginaba Terry que era una mama desesperada por conseguirle pareja a su hija)_

_Indecisa: (__… y dale con "señora", si me ven dicen que por mi facha luzco como señora pero este tipo como va a saber si soy señora o no, grosero) -N__o duquesito, es para mi y soy señorita_

_Duque: eso tiene solucion_

_... indeseable, pero si yo tengo la culpa por entrar a estas paginas…, bueno aquí voy, no me quedan muchas opciones … _

_Continuara…_

_Ya comienzan los preparativos finales, se acerca la gran fiesta, mil gracias por tu apoco Anamá, y son un vicio para mi sus reviews Vallerk, Guest, Arual, Lucero, Lady Anny A, luz rico, Candy20086, Gianni 17, Maribel, gracias por leerme. _


	7. Capitulo 4 Preparativos Parte II

**Candy Candy es un anime propiedad de sus autoras Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo solo tengo el gusto y placer de usar tan maravillosos personajes para darle vida a lo que mi imaginación loquita plantea, sin ningun animo de lucro solo de diversión.**

**Capitulo 4 Preparativos Parte II**

_Indecisa: No estoy buscando… eso.., yo solo quiero compañía_

_Duque: te sientes sola?, por que puedo hacerte sentir mejor…_

_Indecisa: necesito compañía para una fiesta_

_Ruby: si no quieres otra cosa mejor busca un amigo_

_Indecisa: no tengo, y si quiero un acompañante es para descansar de las burlas y comentarios de los demas_

_Anamá: no estas en el lugar correcto, si vas acompañada a tu fiesta todos pensaran que es tu novio y nadie se te acercara, además yo preferiría ir sola no tengo por que demostrarle nada a nadie y si quieren hablar que hablen_

_Indecisa: no tengo tu valor, además te aseguro que nadie se acerca a mi, si no, no estaría en este sitio._

_Duque: vamos!, ropa sexy, unos tacones y te aseguro que paso contigo toda la noche _

_Indecisa: es claro que no has pasado por algo así, no has sentido la indiferencia y burla o el "simple hecho" de ser discriminado, por que no tomas o no fumas o no sabes bailar ya estoy cansada de comentarios estúpidos_

_Duque: si lo eh pasado y creo entenderte, aunque no por los mismos motivos…_

_Ruby: ¿Qué problema puedes tener… ser demasiado sexy para los demas?_

_Indecisa: es solo que no voy por la misma linea que los demas… y no tienen por que opinar sobre mi vida_

_Anamá: linea corazon presenta esta noche… el problema de ser tan sexyyy_

_Ruby: jajajajajaja mirala_

_Anamá: pues estos dos ya se pusieron melancolicos, entonces qué? Se acompañan el uno al otro o seguimos esta platica en un café?_

_Duque: aunque lo dudes, lo eh vivido a la inversa que tú, todo el mundo se te acerca para obtener algo de ti o te catalogan porque creen conocer tu vida, para mi sería mucho mejor que no me hablaran _

_Indecisa: no sabes lo que dices, el estar aislado y que todo el mundo opine de lo que "deberías" o no de hacer, es un fastidio_

_Duque: si dejas que la opinión de los demás manipule tu vida nunca llegaras a ningún lado_

_Indecisa: no lo entiendes!_

_Rubi: cambiamos de estación, comienza el box_

_Anamá: apuesto por el de calzoncillo azul o… mejor si no trae_

_Duque: la que no entiende eres tú, por eso estas sola por que dejas que los demás te manipulen!_

_Anamá: eso papa!_

_Rubi: hey defiéndete indecisa_

_Indecisa: tienes razón, no dejare que me sigas manipulando buscare mi compañía en otro lado_

_Duque: bien! Y que te encuentres un decrepito aburrido con tal de no defraudar a quienes te esperan acompañada_

_Indecisa ah abandonado la conversación._

_Ruby: ja´ gané_

_Anamá: buuu se fue la indecisa, si que le queda el nick, para que entro si no sabe ni lo que quiere, en fin quedamos tu y yo guapo_

_Ruby: no se olviden de mi_

_Anamá: ah nooo yo a trios no le entro._

_Duque abandono la conversación._

_Candy apago su computadora y se fue a la cama, con un suspiro pensó hasta donde había llegado tan solo por permitir que todos los comentarios le hicieran daño, por su desesperación, a un chat de acompañantes, pero aun así no se daba por vencida, al fin concilió el sueño sin perder la esperanza._

_Terry se quedó pensativo, recordando cuantas veces por ser hijo de quien es, por su posición social y económica todo el mundo se le acercaba con interés y eso siempre le dio mucha rabia ya que nunca lo valoraban por quien era sino por lo que tenía, tal como a esa chica, a quien discriminaban por lo que no tenía o no hacía. _

_Por primera vez sintió enormes ganas de ayudar a otra persona, quizás porque la entendía y deseaba quitarle ese sentimiento, logrando quizás también eliminar el suyo._

_Ya estamos a dos días de la fiesta, mientras Lily y Richard asistían a los ensayos para la ceremonia y Annie buscaba el mejor atuendo para lucir del brazo de Archie, Candy seguía trabajando, preparando sus archivos y olvidándose de todo o mejor dicho tratando de no pensar en ello._

_Por su parte Anthony cada vez que podía analizaba más las cosas y no encontraba una salida, más que enfrentar a su abuela, incluso pensó en invitar a Alberth para cubrir el boleto pero…_

_Anthony: disculpa que te invite de ultima hora, no lo vayas a tomar a mal pero la verdad no sé qué hacer, _

_Alberth: claro que no me molesta joven, al contrario, me halaga pero desafortunadamente no puedo, recuerde que soy voluntario en el hospital los martes y viernes por la noche_

_Anthony: oh es cierto, bueno… se aceptan consejos_

_Alberth: lo ideal sería que lleve a quien guste sin importar que a su abuela le moleste (pensó el joven para molestar a la anciana) _

_Anthony: eh pensado en una chica pero… seguro le da un infarto a mi abuela si la invito_

_Alberth: pues de quien se trata_

_Anthony: de Candy, la conoces y… ella es…_

_Alberth: mayor que usted?_

_Anthony: muy especial, me refiero a sus modales y su forma de ser, en lo absoluto me importa la edad, de hecho creo que es tan hermosa que no se nota la edad que pueda tener, y…_

_Alberth: (lo noto muy inspirado) y…?_

_Anthony: y.. y.. ya te dije que no me hables de usted, eso sí para que veas me hace sentir viejo_

_Alberth: jaja lo siento bueno pero sería grandioso que la invitaras, deberías animarte_

_Anthony: no lo sé Alberth, la respeto mucho como para incomodarla con mi propuesta, no sé cómo reaccione, así que prefiero mantenerme al margen._

_Así transcurrió un día más, entre preparativos y planes y angustias, no pareciera que se preparaban para una fiesta siendo tan torturante._

_Por su parte Terry quería despejarse, no tendría planes hasta la próxima semana donde uno de sus proyectos importantes rendiría frutos grandiosos, así que buscaba con quien divertirse._

_Karen: claro! Pero si siempre soy tu última opción, hasta cuando vas a actuar de ese modo Grandchester?_

_Terry: oh vamos Karen no lo tomes así, y de una vez respóndeme, vamos o no a divertirnos?_

_Karen: pues esta vez sí que puedo darme el gusto de rechazarte, el principal de mis jefes es padrino de graduación este fin de semana y debo tenerle todo listo_

_Terry: el misterioso Mr. Andley?_

_Karen: exacto_

_Terry: ese viejo me tiene harto, siempre te acapara cuando quiero divertirme_

_Karen: jajajaja pero si ni lo conoces_

_Terry: es lo que mas coraje me da, pero acaso te tomará toda la noche?_

_Karen: no toda pero estaré sumamente cansada para cuando termine con todos los planes que debo atender, y solo deseare mi cama_

_Terry: con mayor razón debo verte_

_Karen: eres un descarado_

_Terry: gracias!_

_Empresas Andley es la más prestigiada empresa en el país seguida por las del Duque de Grandchester y Karen estaba orgullosa de formar parte de su administración, ella junto con el sr. George eran los encargados de todos los pendientes del famoso Tío Abuelo William._

_El orgullo de pertenecer a tan importante empresa a veces se venía abajo cuando la pelirroja se frustraba al no poder tratar directamente con el tan honorable señor, ella sentía que merecía esa atención por tanto tiempo que le dedica, ya que sus tareas iban desde organizar reuniones, conferencias, contratos, hasta ir por el traje que usaría en algún evento social, muchas veces llego a pensar que era un gánster como para permanecer siempre en el anonimato, otras tantas imagino a una persona de mediana edad con alguna discapacidad, pero la mayoría de las veces se reía de si misma al encontrarse imaginando a un joven maduro y apuesto, pero los trajes que conseguía bien podían quedarle a cualquier hombre de edad avanzada con buena salud y no necesariamente a un galán._

_Mañana seria el gran dia y al parecer nuestros invitados estaban más nerviosos y preocupados que los mismos graduados y a diferencia de la Hermana Grey que ya se encontraba descansando pues se levantaría a las 4 de la mañana para supervisar todo como era su costumbre, mas no así las parejas disparejas, que no lograban conciliar el sueño…_

_Candy: tiene mucho tiempo que no uso ropa blanca, pero vaya es de noche y no tengo vestidos de noche y… a quien engaño, ya me canse de buscar y creo que esta es mi última opción, tal como también lo es, invitar al gerente del restaurante donde como diario L(pantalón blanco con blusa y zapatos azul cielo)_

_Anthony: ya está decidido, iré solo con mi abuela y citare a Eliza en otro lugar para entretenerla, solo así ninguna de las dos sospechara (decía el rubio mientras seleccionaba el traje que usaría)_

_Alberth: Karen es un angel, ella siempre me saca de apuros, solo espero que con quien consiga ir sea algún familiar (decía el hombre envuelto en una pijama de seda con los brazos bajo la nuca en su cama, mirando al techo como si en el se encontrara una fotografía de su secretaria favorita)_

_Continuara…_

_Será que todos puedan resolver sus pendientes y logren disfrutar una velada inolvidable?_

_Todo puede pasar a último momento, próximo capítulo, el gran baile de graduación._

_Pues si, aquí estoy, sigo viva jaja bueno está de más que dé alguna de las tantas explicaciones que tanto ustedes como yo hemos leído en los fics que tardan en publicar, pero si ofrezco disculpas y sobre todo agradezco sigan aquí, como podrán imaginar (o mejor dicho espero no haberlo redactado tan confuso), están en lo correcto, Alberth es el tío abuelo William que trabaja como empleado de Anthony y a su vez Karen es su administradora, aun falta lo mejor y espero seguir contando con su atención, saludos!_


End file.
